Bottomless Rescue
'''Bottomless Rescue '''is the eighty-first episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Ace Snider *Black Sponge *Cyan Kent *Timmy the Twina / Sadie (cameo) *Officer John (cameo) *Officer Nancy (cameo) Plot After Ace is accidentally knocked into the Prisoner Pit, Leader Plankton must go and rescue him. Story Ace, Black Sponge, and Cyan had all been standing in cages, dangerously close to the Prisoner Pit. "Welp, time for you guys to die!" Leader Plankton grinned, pushing on Cyan's cage. However, nothing happened. "What the heck?!" he growled and tried to push it again to now avail. "Why aren't you falling?!" Leader Plankton questioned. "Perhaps it's because I'm ten times bigger than me?" Cyan answered rather dryly. "Perfect! What I really need is my gigantic robot!" Leader Plankton grinned and then ran off to go get it. "You just had to give him ideas, didn't you?" Black Sponge said, glaring at Cyan. Cyan shrugged nervously when Plankton came back with the machine, quickly hopping into it. "TIME TO DIE!" he shouted, pushing the cages into the Prisoner Pit. "NOT AGAIN!" Black Sponge shouted beginning to cry. "Well now you're getting like Cry Whale," Cyan said, a deadpan expression on his face. "Haha, do youy hear that, Ace? The sponge is crying like a baby!" Leader Plankton said, bursting out laughing. But there was no answer. "...Ace? Ace, where are you?!" Leader Plankton said, beginning to panic once he noticed Ace wasn't next to him like he should be. "PLANKTON!" Ace shouted from inside the Prisoner Pit. "Oh, shut up, it's not like he cares about you. He didn't hestitate to kill any of his other workers, what makes you think it'll be different for you?" Black Sponge said, crossing his arms. "ACE! I'm coming for you!" Leader Plankton shouted from the top. "Now he's just getting your hopes up," Cyan said. Leader Plankton quickly strapped on a jetpack and launched into the Prisoner Pit. He traveled down finding the three in just a few minutes. "There you guys are! Hop on, Ace! You two, stay the heck off!" Leader Plankton said. Ace grinned and quickly hopped onto the jetpack with Leader Plankton. However, soon a grappling hook grabbed onto the jetpack. "What the heck?!" Leader Plankton exclaimed as Timmy launched up, hopping onto it as well. Black Sponge and Cyan glanced at each other before hopping onto the jetpack as well. "GAH! Get off here, you little rascals!" Ace shouted. "Timmy the Twina?!" Leader Plankton gasped, his eye widening. "That's me!" Timmy grinned. "You know Timmy isn't a girl's name, right? Why do they call you that?" Leader Plankton asked, a deadpan expression on his face. "Who cares?! Let's get out of here!" Black Sponge shouted and grabbed ahold of the jetpack controls, steering it towards the surface. However, they soon bumped into a circular metal lid, blocking the exit. Outside of the Prisoner Pit, the whole town had gathered around it. "And here we have the Prisoner Pit which Leader Plankton dove into just a few minutes ago," Officer John introduced. "And we blocked the exit with this metal lid so he can't escape! That means the ocean is no longer under his leadership!" Officer Nancy explained. The crowd cheered and they all walked off. "NNNNNOOOOO! I can't believe it! All my hard work! All gone down the drain!" Leader Plankton moped. "Actually it went down the Prisoner Pit," Black Sponge pointed out. "Shut up, SpongeBob!" Leader Plankton growled. However, suddenly the metal lid was removed, sending the gang flying out. "...What the heck?" Cyan asked. Trivia *Unlike his other workers, Leader Plankton is shown to actually care for Ace. **This may be because Ace is the only worker to have actually volunteered for the job while all the other workers were forced against their will. *Sadie is shown to still be inhabiting Timmy's body. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes